The Loud House: Loud and Powerful
by ChernoMan
Summary: (Title still in the works) Imagine a family consisting of 13 members. 11 of which, make up the children. Quite a handful in its own right. But what happens if said count of 11 chaotic children possess extraordinary powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So, here I am, with a story where I give my own twist on what the Loud siblings' powers would be. I originally had this written somewhere 2 years ago, but I found that to be a little lacking in terms of structuring as a whole. Here's the rewrite, done last year.**

**Last minute shoehorn: I did this because I realized, a little too late, that with everything I had planned for First Impact, I will not attract any attention as I am now. All this time I've been dreaming too big, subsequently failing to see that without others knowing of what I do, my potential, who am I?**

**Anyway, why don't you fellas dive in now?**

* * *

_The Power House_

A young boy quietly tiptoed his way to the top of a small staircase leading to a door, before leaning against a nearby wall as he cautiously scanned his surroundings for any signs of abnormalities. Once he made sure that the path was clear for him, he reached out for the doorknob.

Without losing his guard and still practicing caution, he turned it around, expecting the worst and anticipating the best he could. Completing the rotation, he pushed the door open and ran at full speed until he was right next to the main staircase.

He took a peek upstairs and smiled as he thought he had went completely undetected. Upstairs, all sorts of commotion was going on. So much so that he should be able to stay just under the radar. A thought he smiled at as he looked down to his hands.

Held in them was a brand new issue of an Ace Savvy comic, stored safely inside a clasp envelope.

"Oh man, I can't wait to read this!"

"Hey Lincoln." Came Lucy's voice as she popped up out of the blue.

The aforementioned Lincoln jumped in surprise, but was able to cover his mouth in time, preventing him from being detected.

"Lucy!" He said as he turned to his Gothic sister.

"Do you know what rhymes with mime and solace?"

Lincoln pondered momentarily before answering, "Time, space, both of which I really need."

Lucy remained silent, simply staring on. She then wrote the suggestions down, saying, "That will work."

Lincoln watched as Lucy walked away, before looking up the stairs again. Sighing, he slowly crept his way up.

But that was it, that was as far as his silence went as all Hades broke loose by the time he reached the top of the stairs.

He firstly heard the sounds of Lori's phone as she texted away on it, before it was replaced by the sound of screaming.

It turns out Lori had fallen into a swirling vortex on the floor and had fallen from the ceiling. As she recovered, she heard the familiar laughter of a certain Loud.

She looked to the open doorway in front where Luan was laughing her butt off at Lori's very much planned misfortune.

"Now that was _unreal_!" Luan joked.

"Luan, I will literally kill you!" Lori shook her fist at the joker before looking for her now ringing phone, which she picked up and answered, "I'm sorry Boo Boo Bear, I'll call you later. Yes, it's Luan."

The eldest Loud then ended the call, before throwing a glare at her sister, her phone then glowed as it transformed into a highly futuristic gun which she pointed at Luan after getting back up.

The comedian's eyes widened, "Uh-oh, looks like you're '_calling the shots_' now!"

She then barely dodged a laser fired by her sister, before turning one into a swarm of butterflies which flew towards Lori, obscuring her vision and allowing the joker to make a run for it.

"Come back here!" Lori said, waving away at the swarm before giving chase.

The two ended up going downstairs, with Lincoln making way so as to not even for a brief moment, have Lori direct her anger towards him.

Once the two passed, Lincoln used the chance to make a run for it to his room, stopped again when a red blur zipped past him and directing his eyes towards where it went.

The blur went into the bathroom, and Leni just happened to walk out from her room, holding a dress.

"Finished! That's another one for the week! This one looks cute!" She said as she absentmindedly inspected it.

All of a sudden, the blur burst through the clothing and ruining it, upsetting the ditzy teen, "Lynn!"

Said sister slowed down on her bike, having lost balance earlier and recovered quickly. She turned to Leni and shouted, "Sorry! But I can't risk losing the energy, it has to go on!"

Huffing, Leni looked at what's left of the dress and noticed an area that she deemed to look weird. So, she simply motioned her hand to her room and out came threads already tied into a needle. In several swift, elegant movements, the dress was fixed, better than it looked previously.

Lincoln meanwhile, had continued to make his way to his room. Lynn passed over him again and whooped while the boy flinched.

Lisa poked her head out of her room and spoke in reference to Lynn's behavior, "Accumulation of energy can be attained by increasing one's velocity thus inducing kinetic energy, but pass the speed of light and all that will go null."

"So? I'll still be moving!"" Lynn said, angering the toddler.

"So basically, stop it with all that ruckus!"

Lisa then returned to her room, slamming the door. A faint grumbling could be heard briefly before the room exploded. No trace of it remained.

"Lisa, I thought I told you to stop annihilating the room!" Lori shouted out, finally returning upstairs.

"Apologies, I lost my train of thought and forgot to keep myself reminded to use not more than point one micrograms amount of matter and antimatter. I'll fix this."

Lisa then put her arms up, slowly rebuilding the room as it rematerialized.

"Can you keep quiet out there!? I'm having a tea party here!" Lola shouted from her room.

Inside the preschoolers' room, Lola returned to her seat at her table and got comfortable, holding up a cup, "Apologies for that.", She said with a complete 180 on her demeanor.

The doll in front of her then slowly moved its head, imitating a nod despite having no controller nor strings attached.

Relaxing herself, Lola said, "Ah, I still need practice."

She then took a sip of her imaginary tea, before a golden retriever burst through the door, Charles -the family dog- gave chase along with the other pets. The chaos forced Lola to flinch and growl as she looked to the animals.

"Lana!" She yelled, pointing her arm towards the golden retriever, encasing it in a myriad of colored aura with pink being the most dominant.

The dog flashed a light blue before it disappeared, revealing Lana.

"What?" She shrugged before crossing her arms, "I just wanted to have fun too."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not come in as an animal?" Lola asked.

"It's not fair that you get to use your powers in the room!" Lana protested.

"_Where's Lily_?" Asked Lori from outside.

As if on cue, Lily appeared in the room in a bright flash of light.

She laughed and clapped her hands as she said, "Poo poo!"

Just then, the twins caught wind of the smell, Lola gagged and fainted. Lana fell and transformed into a cat to land safely before running out of the room, with the pets following closely behind.

Lincoln just barely dodged Lana and was about to finally grab hold of the doorknob to his room.

Before Lucy interrupted, "Lincoln?"

The girl's presence surprised the boy and he jumped in fear this time, screaming as well.

He held his chest and tried to steady his breathing, "Lucy! What is it?"

"I want you to hear my poem. I call it: Shadows."

"I'm sorry, but not now." Lincoln interrupted and quickly excused himself into his room.

Inside, he sighed and slowly walked to his bed, hopping on to it.

He took out the book and his joy returned, with the his previously eliminated anticipation coming back as well.

"Finally." He said wearily.

"Oh yeah!" Luna screamed from outside, and Lincoln's expression turned to horror. A loud twang from her guitar nearly deafened the boy and shook the house, "Are you ready, Royal Woods!?"

"Oh no."

Outside, Luna started counting down, bobbing her head with each number, "1! 2! 3!"

The rockstar Loud then began playing her guitar, creating dangerously loud music that forced everyone in the vicinity of the house to cover their ears.

Lincoln growled as he covered his ears and yelled out, "That's it! Can't I have some peace and quiet!?"

The boy brought up his hand and snapped his fingers. Slowly, everything began slowing down, to a crawl, and soon to the speed of a snail before completely stopping. Everything in a large area surrounding the house had completely stopped. All has ceased motion. Including time. All who looked at the house either stared at it in surprise or, with some people, moved along and went on normally with their day.

Now accompanied only by silence, Lincoln sighed and tried to relax on his bed. He opened the first page of the comic, having waited the entire day to read it.

That was when a swirling mass of darkness appeared in his room, steadily growing larger before it stopped. It dissipated and revealed Lucy.

Lincoln could only stare as the intrusion happened.

"Would you like to hear it?" Lucy asked about her poem.

"Lucy-" Was all Lincoln could say, but the Goth didn't care.

"Shadows; inside which we find solace, the eternal mime ; mattering not of size and space, existing even beyond time."

Lincoln hung his head low the whole time his sister talked. By the time she finished, he couldn't even get a word in before Luan simply opened the door and peeked in from it. She was surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Hey Lincoln, I know you really like to have a little 'space' and 'time' to yourself," She briefly laughed before continuing, "But could you uh, get things moving again? It's not good to keep us quiet, y'know? After all, we are the Loud family."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Lincoln glanced over to the two and sighed, surrendering to their demands, "Okay, I'll stop."

"Thanks!" Luan gave a thumbs up.

Lucy gave a small smile.

Lincoln snapped his fingers again, and time resumed. Everything has returned to normal.

The two Louds then left the boy's room, Lucy did so through her powers and Luan simply stepped away from the door and closed it.

Lincoln stared at the two spots where his sisters stood, before sighing as he hung his head low again.

"You know, she's right. I might not like how loud we can get. But what am I going to do? Silence them out? Annoying as things may get, they are still my family. And we're the Loud family. This, is the Loud House: Power Louds."

_Episode End._

* * *

**End Notes: That's all for this episode. I had plans on how to continue the story, but found myself unable to think too far outside the box. Basically, if you've got ideas, I'm definitely open for suggestion. Oh right, it's also up for crossovers, so just PM me for that. It's a just in case; who knows, maybe there'd be someone else who can handle this cast better.**

**But until then, see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here it is, fellas, Episode 2! Or, chapter 2 if that doesn't quite suit you. Oh, and do forgive me for the sudden upload burst, but I'd like to get things done before my holiday comes to an end.**

**Anyway, time to respond to reviews. (*Sniff* finally, I can do this! Nah, I don't yearn it, but feels good still)**

**Paradox Four: First, which parts exactly did you think needed tweaking on? Secondly, I will, and it has.**

**Shaeril: Indeed.**

**SnuffleTruff:**

***Yeah, I noticed that as well, more people seems to be more focused on verbally explaining or have the narrator explain everything to the audience. I can't blame them, though, I'd have done something similar myself had I not been exploring.**

***I promise the time will come when I'll do a proper showcase on Lynn's powers.**

***I'm glad you think that way, I can only hope to keep up. Maybe improve, even.**

***I will.**

**Omni Spectator:**

**1\. They just casually have powers. I'm trying to write something that I don't really have to worry much about.**

**2\. Yee.**

**3\. Can do. This is for all you other fellas', too.**

**In order of appearances (By mentioned names);**

**Lincoln: Space-Time Manipulation**

**Lucy: Darkness Manipulation (Comes with a variety of other techniques, as do the others)**

**Lori: Technological Manipulation, Transmutation (More of a complementary ability to the first one)**

**Luan: Reality Warping (Yes. Really. The butterfly swarm bit was a reference to Infinity War, btw)**

**Leni: Thread Manipulation (Or, anything else that's related, also, Vibration Manipulation)**

**Lynn: Physics Manipulation (I can't quite figure out how to present that, but I'll figure it out.)**

**Lisa: Matter and Antimatter Manipulation**

**Lola: Psychic Abilities (Only Telekinesis is showcased so far. however)**

**Lana: Shapeshifting (Also comes with Biological Manipulation)**

**Lily: Teleportation (Potentially more...)**

**Luna: Sound Manipulation (Also has Vibration Manipulation like Leni)**

* * *

_Episode 2 - Techno Logic_

In the room of the eldest two Louds, there was only one inhabitant left, sleeping soundly and snoring away in the late morning. Near the bed of said Loud, a calendar was marked on a Saturday.

It wasn't much longer before the remaining Loud shifted in her bed, groggily opening her eyes before sitting up to stretch. With that done, she got off her bed with a slight push and opened up the windows to her room. Or at least, that's what she thought would happen as it instead, remained stuck.

"Huh?" The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, before a knock from behind her got her attention.

"_Hey, Lori? Can I, like, get a ride to the mall? I heard there was a sale today and I was hoping I could get there in time._" Came Leni's voice from outside.

"Hang on, Leni," Lori said as she walked up to the door so she could open it, only to find out its jammed, "What the-?"

"_Lori? What's wrong?_"

The eldest Loud didn't immediately respond, taking a look at the door's security system first before deciding to ask.

"Leni, did you change the password again?"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Leni, I'm literally serious here, I can't put in my pass-" Lori began to panic, only to remember that it could well be the work of a certain sister. Smiling at the thought of that, she crossed her arms and called out, "Okay, Luan, I know you're pranking me again. It's not funny! Come on! Let me out!"

"_Lori?_"

"What?"

"_Luan left hours ago…_"

"What…?"

"_She said she was going out with her friends at clown school._"

Lori felt a lump forming in her throat, prompting her to swallow it down. Her panic from before quickly returned. Despite that, she tried to mask it.

"But that doesn't mean she couldn't have planned it before that, right?"

"_I don't know, Lori, I saw her leave just as I left the bedroom._"

With that, Lori began stuttering.

* * *

Minutes passed, and a sibling meeting was held, except the others had to stay outside the room. Normally it would require everyone, but given how this was an emergency on Lori's end, it had to be held anyway. Standing closest to the eldest Loud's door were Luna and Leni, the latter of which had their youngest sister in her arms.

Among those who weren't present were, the aforementioned Luan, Lincoln, as well as Lisa.

"So, let me get this straight, brah; you want us to help you get you out of your own room?" Luna asked incredulously, before adding, "With technology that you made with your mind and ones that only Lisa can understand?"

"Literally for the last time, yes!" Lori replied.

"Alright, let's give this a shot!" Luna said as she entered her room.

Moments later, she returned holding her electric guitar.

"Get ready, door; because I'm about to blow you away!" Luna proclaimed, raising one arm in preparation. "Let's rock!"

With that, Luna twanged her guitar, releasing a headache-inducing soundwave that reverberated all around the house, forcing the others to cover their ears and flee the area. All except for poor Lori, who had to see this to the end.

As the soundwaves built up, Luna herself was beginning to feel its effects.

"Whoa-" She said, her voice shaken due to the echoes.

No longer capable of sustaining it, she gave in to the soundwaves, facing the music as she was then flung away by the force of it. She landed back in her room with a loud crash, with the effects of her power subsiding soon after.

"Ow… did it work…?"

Back inside, Lori opened her eyes to find that the sound had stopped. She moved her hands away from her ears, suffering only a short moment of ringing, one she recovered from at a fairly quick rate.

With Luna's question in mind, she looked over to the door in hopes of seeing any effects on the door. Much to her dismay, she saw that it looked no worse for wear.

* * *

With the first plan failed, the siblings regrouped in front of Lori's room, contemplating on what they should do next.

"Well that didn't work." Lynn stated the obvious.

"What now?" Leni asked in a worried tone.

A scoff was then heard from behind, before a voice said, "Alright, move aside!"

The jock and the ditz were then pushed aside via an energy aura of sorts, revealing Lola behind them as the perpetrator. Arms crossed and chin up, she made it clear to them that she was confident in succeeding where the others have failed. Of course she is.

Walking forward, Lola said, "Let me show you how it's done."

Lola firstly threw her arms forward, continuing on by bringing them together and briefly crossing her forearms, she then pulled them away to their respective sides, with only her index and middle fingers touching her head. To put it simply, she made a simple motion into something flashy and dramatic.

Despite that, however, her face was stern and it seemed clear that was a true sense of concentration from the young diva.

Unfortunately, her aura hadn't formed around the door yet, causing her to pour in an even greater amount of concentration, this time followed with grunts of exertion. So much so, beads of sweat began running down the sides of her face.

The others watched, curious as to how this would end. In this moment, they were beginning to buy Lola's act, with a sudden increase in faith that the pre-schooler would actually be able to finish this.

Lola's concentration and effort continued, her eyes began to narrow and she bit her lower lip.

Then…

She stopped, saying, "Okay, no, this isn't working." with an expression of boredom that drew out sounds of disappointment from her sisters. She turned around and with a pose, she added, "Perhaps I was never up for the job." and further added to the others' disappointment. She concluded, in a casual manner, by saying with a smile, "So, toodles."

"Lola!" Lana said, her fists clenched and brought close to her chest.

The pageant queen looked at her twin with a raised eyebrow, "What did you expect me to do?" before adding with a shrug, "Besides, the first step to perfection is to admit your imperfection."

This brought out a round of sigh from her sisters.

Inside, Lori buried her face in one hand with a smack, sighing once more. Then, she perked up, with her eyes glimmering with slight hope.

"Say, Leni, why don't you try unlocking it from inside?" She suggested.

"How?" The ditz tilted her head.

"You can control your strings from far away, right? So, why don't you- I don't know, send your strings inside and try to cut off the wiring and stuff?" Lori elaborated.

With a gasp, Leni snapped her fingers and smiled, "That sounds great, Lori! I'll give it a try!"

The ditz turned to Luna, who understood her request and approached her before taking Lily off of her arms.

Giving her arms a little stretch, Leni prepared herself to enact her sister's plan.

Throwing her arms forward, Leni held her breath as she focused on the task at hand. Literally, as the others saw that her hands and fingers were the only parts of her moving.

Inside however, it was a little more intricate; Lori had stepped aside as Leni's sewing kits moved themselves around the primary control system of the room. Within seconds they managed to slip through even the smallest crevice.

"Yes, yes!" Lori said with rising hopes. "That's it Leni, just try to cut off the wires!"

"On it!"

Once more, the others went quiet as they watched Leni do her job.

Suddenly, Leni's eyes widened, alerting the others of the possibility that she's completed it, only for Leni to be electrocuted before a smokescreen puffed out, obscuring her from the others and causing them to cough.

When the smoke cleared, Leni was revealed to be covered in soot, her hair frazzled and sporting a look of confusion. On one of the tip of her hair, there was fire, which Lynn helped to put out by simply pinching on it.

"Sorry."

…

"It's okay, Leni."

"Maybe-"

Lucy's words were cut out when the others jumped out and screamed in terror, with Lynn jumping into Leni's arms.

"...As I was saying… maybe I could give it a shot."

The Goth silently made her way in front of Lori's door.

"O great darkness, lend me your power."

In an anticlimactic manner, a slot opened up on the door at Lucy's eye height, with a lens embedded on it. It flashed a light on the Goth, causing her to hiss and retreat behind the backs of her sisters.

"Alright, that's it!" Lynn said with determination. "This job needs some heavy hitters!"

"Yeah!" Lana nodded.

The jock looked to the plumber, "Lana, I need you to turn into a tortoise! Then I can use my powers to shoot you right through the door!"

"Sounds good to me!"

Lana promptly turned into a tortoise, as per Lynn's request, with said sister running off to her room and returning moments later with a hockey stick.

Picking Lana up, Lynn stepped into Luna's room, stopping just near the window. Taking a deep breath, she let out what is essentially a battle cry before striking at the tortoise straight towards the door, reaching supersonic speed almost immediately.

Instead, Lana was bounced right back, hitting the sporty Loud and bringing her along with her in being shot right out the house, with the others running over to the hole to see the two fall. Their descent was accompanied with a scream from Lynn. A loud crash from below caused the watchers to flinch.

"Lynn? Lana?" Came a familiar voice from below.

The sisters who were still upstairs turned their attention to the newcomer, finding out that there were actually three of them.

"Lincoln!"

"Lisa!"

"Luan!"

"Whoa, what happened? Getting _down and dirty_?" Luan commented before laughing.

"Seriously, what happened here?" Lincoln asked.

The others exchanged looks before looking back at the now confused trio.

* * *

"So, you're-" Lincoln said.

"Trapped. Yes! Now get me out of here!"

"If I may interject…" Lisa began, "if this defense system is a creation of your own powers, and that you have full control of it- remind me again why you needed our help?"

"What?" Said everyone who weren't any of the newly arrived trio.

"She's saying, Lori, if this door is created from your powers, can't you just undo it yourself?" Lincoln said, with Lisa nodding.

Silence. Even outside, it was the same, with the rest of the siblings simply staring on at the door.

Seconds later, a series of mechanical beeps and buzzes were heard, before the door finally opened, with Lori blankly staring at the control system. Slowly, she looked over to the others.

Lincoln, Luan and Lisa exchanged looks before shrugging and walking away to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile, the others all groaned, except for Lori, who sheepishly looked at them with an apologetic smile and a small chuckle.

_Episode End._

* * *

**End Notes: ****This one here is basically just a brain dump I did for last year, but I thought it felt okay still. As of now, I'm still conceptualizing ideas for Leni's episode.**

**Oh, right... I don't like doing this, but do give my primary focus story a read as well. I could use some criticisms on it.**


End file.
